Portable computing devices, such as handheld PCs and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming increasingly popular. Such devices provide users with a relatively small, portable device that can run various programs. A wide variety of such programs exist, including entertainment programs, reference programs, spreadsheet programs, word processing programs, calculators, and so forth. These programs allow the portable computing devices to provide desired functionality to a wide range of users in a wide range of environments and situations.
However, one problem encountered with portable computing devices is how the user is to use the device in various environments. For example, it is relatively easy for a user to hold the portable computing device in the palm of one hand and activate its functionality with the other hand while sitting in a waiting room. Other environments, however, do not allow such ease of use. For example, it is generally considered unsafe behavior for a user to use both hands to operate his or her portable computing device while driving a car.
Some solutions to this problem in the car environment provide a cradle for holding the portable computing device. Such a cradle is typically mounted to the dashboard or some other part of the car and has a stand or “gooseneck” that allows the device to be positioned so that it can be better viewed by the user. While such solutions alleviate the need for the user to hold the device in one of his or her hands, they still suffer from being cumbersome to the user in the car environment.
Thus, an improved way to hold portable computing devices is needed.